Justice Society
'''Justice Society '''is a upcoming DC movie based off of the comics of the same name. Plot In 1967, a young Kent Nelson (Leonardo Dicaprio) accompanies his archaeologist father Sven (Sean Bean) on an expedition to the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia, Egypt. They find the hidden tomb of an Egyptian wizard name Nabu. Among the treasure, Sven sees a golden helmet. He is compelled to it, and puts it on. However, the magical energy of the helmet is to much for him, and Sven dies in front of his son. Kent is horrified, and yet he to is drawn to the helmet. he lifts it up, and puts it on. In America, in the year 1975, scientist Rex Tyler (Joseph Fiennes) is experimenting with a syringe filled with a strange liquid called Mirakuru. He pours a drop into a type of mold and let's it harden into a pill. He then takes it out and swallows it. Nothing happens at first, but eventually he starts to twitch. He convulses in pain and drops to the ground. In 1981, Dinah Lance (Yvonne Strahowski) is being chased by a gang of thugs. She hides behind a boxing gym. The thugs corner her. Dinah opens a locket on her necklace and looks at a picture of her boyfirend Quentin (Brett Dalton). One of thugs takes out a knife, only to be knocked out by boxer Ted Grant(Eric Bana). Ted takes out most the other thugs, but one sneaks up on him with a knife. As Ted is about to get stabbed, Dinah unleashes a powerful sonic scream and knocks the thug unconscious. Ted marvels at her abilities, and decides to train her. In 1983, Jay Garrick (Matthew Morrison) is working at a laboratory. There is a leak in a gas pipe, and he accidentally inhales heavy water vapors. The vapors activate Jay's metagene, granting him the ability of super speed. In 1986, Alan Scott (Chris Evans) is working on a railroad in Metropolis. He finds a lantern and a ring hidden underneath some rocks. When he puts on the ring, a suit forms around him and a voice tells him that he is now a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Alan tests out the powers of his ring. He flies around the city, and sees Richard Swift (Hugh Jackman) attacking an armored car. Richard transforms into a living shadow and rips open the car. Alan intervenes and uses his ring to fight Richard, who calls himself Shade. Shade overpowers Alan Scott, and blasts him with dark energy. Alan collapses. Shade then steals an experimental power generator from the armored car and teleports away. Alan wakes up, and a bystander asks him who he is. Alan calls himself the Green Lantern. In Gotham City, Lawrence "Crusher" Crock (Liev Schreiber) and his gang are robbing a bank. Dinah Drake, also known as the Black Canary, is in the bank and attacks the criminals. She beats all besides Lawrence, who shoots at her. As the bullet is traveling towards her, Jay Garrick runs into the building and pushes Dinah out of the way. Jay Garrick, now calling himself the Flash, beats up Lawrence Crock using super speed. As the police come to arrest the criminals, Black Canary and Flash get out of the building and Black Canary calls Ted Grant with a pay phone. She tells him about the Flash's powers, and he tells her to bring him back to their house. One year later, in New York City, Peter Zeit, head of Degaton Industies, is attempting to build a Time Machine using the generator that Shade stole. Sandman (Jensen Ackles) infiltrates the Degaton Industries. He finds files with information about Metahumans, TIme Travel technology, Mind Control Technology, and Egyptian Mythology. He is attacked by Clifford DeVoe (Paul Bettany), a scientist who works for Peter Zeit and is using a mind control helmet. Clifford knock out Sandman. However, Hourman bursts into the building, and defeats Thinker. Shade attacks Hourman, and Peter Zeit sends Sportsmaster to help Shade. Green Lantern, Wildcat, The Flash, and Black Canary come into the building and fight the villains. Sandman wakes up, and shoots Sportsmaster. The bullet ricochets off Sportsmaster's armor, and hits Peter Zeit's Time Machine. This causes a energy wave that sends Hawkman (Bradley Cooper), an alien who crash landed in Ancient Egypt and becomes it's ruler, into the present. The energy wave destroys Degaton Industries, with Peter Zeit inside. Shade, Sportsmaster, and The Thinker escape the building, and the heroes are teleported out by Dr. Fate. Dr. Fate teleports them to Wildcat's gym, and convinces them to unite and form the Justice Society. Three months later, the Justice Society are now publicly known heroes, and though most people admire and appreciate them, the government is hunting them down. The government sends a strike team to Wildcat's gym, which is now the Justice Society's base. The heroes defeat the strike team, and go on the run. Sandman reveals that he is rich, and they go to his mansion. While he is sleeping, Alan Scott has a vision of the skies turning red and an energy wave ripping apart the planet. Alan wakes up, and begins attacking the rest of the team. The other heroes realize he is under mind control. Green Lantern is eventually knocked out by Wildcat, and the mind control wears off. Dr. Fate reads Green Lantern's mind, and discovers that the Thinker was mind controlling him. They track down the Thinker, who is working with Sportsmaster. The heroes fight the two villains, and defeat Thinker, but Sportsmaster escapes in a helicopter. The Justice Society interrogate the Thinker, who claims he is working for the Shade. Thinker then activates a device that electrocuted the heroes, and they are rendered unconscious. When they wake up, they in a room filled with mercenaries. All of their gear, including Alan's ring and Kent's helmet, is gone, and the are all bound and gagged. The Flash vibrates his molecules through the chains, and frees the rest of the Justice Society. They fight and defeat the mercenaries, but one of Hawkman's wings is shot. The Flash runs around the building they are in at super speed, collecting all their gear. The heroes, now armed, break out of the building they are in, which they realize is underground, directly underneath where Degaton Industries was. The Justice Society are attacked by another military team, who they defeat, but not before the soldiers call in reinforcements. Dr. Fate suggests teleporting away, but Black Canary says that they need to ally with the military in order to fight Shade and Sportsmaster. The Justice Society tries to convince the military to work with them, and General Ulysses Armstrong (Bruce Willis) considers working with them. However, a young soldier named Wade Eiling (Josh Helman) disagrees with the General, and is mind controlled by the Thinker to shoot at the Justice Society. Green Lantern knocks out Wade Eiling, which causes the military to start firing on the heroes. The Justice Society try to stop the conflict, but the Thinker uses his powers to make the soliders filled with rage and hatred. Hawkman, Hourman, and Wildcat attack the Thinker, who makes Hawkman hallucinate that he is in Egypt, and that Hourman and Wildcat are his enemies. Hourman fights and defeats Hawkman, who is still weak from being shot in the wing. Wildcat overcomes the Thinkers mental powers, and punches him hard enough to break his helmet and knock him out. Hawkman becomes normal again. With the Thinker's helmet destroyed, the military stops fighting the Justice Society. Shade and Sportsmaster appear, and before the army can attack them, the villains and the heroes are teleported to Sandman's mansion by a mysterious force. The heroes fight the villains, and Black Canary knocks out Sportsmaster, while Green Lantern creates a burst of light that dissipates Shade. Suddenly, the skies turn red, and a glowing red figure appears before the heroes. It is Peter Zeit, who was merged with time itself when he was hit with the energy wave from the exploding Time Machine. Peter, now calling himself Per Degaton, easily defeats all of the heroes except Dr. Fate. Per Degaton teleports Dr. Fate into another dimension, but his helmet cannot not being teleported, so it remains in this dimension. Black Canary puts on the helmet, and becomes Dr. Fate. She destroys Per Degaton, who explodes in a giant red wave of energy. In Gotham City, a young Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz) sees the red light in the distance, as does a young Clark Kent (Cooper Timberline). Back at Sandman's mansion, Per Degaton is dead, and the Justice Society regroup. Everything Per Degaton has manipulated has been undone. Kent Nelson once again possesses the Helmet of Fate. Black Canary reveals that as she was killing Per Degaton, she brought Hawkman's wife Hawkwoman into the present. The military approaches the mansion, as they are once again hunting the Justice Society. In a flash of gold light, Dr. Fate teleports the heroes away, and the movie ends. In the post-credits scene, Vandal Savage (Joe Manganiello) approaches Shade, Sportsmaster, and the Thinker, and suggests that they form a team. Cast *Chris Evans as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Matthew Morrison as The Flash/Jay Garrick *Yvonne Strahowski as Black Canary/Dinah Drake *Joseph Fiennes as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Leonardo Dicaprio as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Jensen Ackles as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Eric Bana as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Bradley Cooper as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Sean Bean as Sven Nelson *Michael C. Hall as Per Degaton/Peter Zeit *Brett Dalton as Quentin Lance *Hugh Jackman as Shade/Richard Swift *Liev Schreiber as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock * Paul Bettany as Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker Category:DC cinematic Universe